1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip design, and more particularly, to IC chip design modeling.
2. Background Art
In integrated circuit (IC) chip design, analysis is performed on an IC design to determine both performance and power based on a model. The model correlates known structural characteristics to given electrical characteristics such that any IC design can be evaluated. For example, conventional processes correlate structure size, area density (e.g., for fill) or proximity (using optical proximity correction) to model electrical characteristics. In addition, a structure's location on the IC chip can drastically impact performance based on geometric variations, e.g., 10-15% differences in performance across an IC chip. Conventionally, uncorrelated systematic variations are considered random.